Burnt Old Wine
by dipable
Summary: Lex gets a 'special' gift for Clark for their anniversary. And now Lionel is back things get hairy.
1. Chapter 1

Burnt Old Wine

By: Amanda

Lex is in the wine cellar. He is planning a surprise party for Clark. He is looking very carefully for the perfect bottles of wine, brandy, and other drinks.

"What would say that I love and appreciate Clark." Lex wondered around the cellar. "It is our anniversary. I must have something."

As he looked through the racks and bottles, "No, no, no. None of these will do for my beloved."

"Maybe, I should open a distillery. I could have the best barley and other ingredient ship in to make a special brew for him. It will scream

'Clark'." Lex thought. "I'll do it."

"What shall I do until then?" Lex wondered.

Lex fumbled around the cellar some more trying to find the perfect bottle to serve.

Clark had been searching the mansion for Lex, and finds him in the wine cellar finally.

"What are you doing, Lex?" Clark looked at him confused.

"Nothing." Lex said. "Let's go back up."

He would have to look again later. They put their arms around each other as they walk up the stairs chatting.

"So what are your plans for the day, Clark?" Lex asked.

"Not much. I think I'm going to the farm to see Mom," Clark stated.

"And, you?"

"I need to go to the office for a bit, tie up something." Lex said.

"Then, I'll be home for the rest of the night."

"Good. We have not spent much time together lately. I miss you." Clark smiled shyly.

Lex looked into his eyes. "I know. My father is out of town so we should not hear from him."

They got to the front door. As Lex grabbed his keys, they kissed each other good bye, and wished each other a good day. Clark ran off to the farm, and Lex jumped into the Porsche, speeding away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the office Lex was on the computer looking up information on the making of alcohol and distilleries.

He found a site It told all about the history of brandy. He read, "Some historians credit the Chinese with discovering the art of turning fruit wine or grain-based mash into a higher alcohol, purer beverage. Others claim the Egyptians were the creators of distillation. It's possible that both cultures were both experimenting with distillation in roughly the same period. Whatever the case, we know for certain that the Moors first established distillation in Europe during their occupation of southern Spain from the 8th century to the late 15th century. The Spaniards of the period were skilled winemakers and started using the pot stills that were left behind by the

Moors. Within a century, brandies made from fermented grapes and other fruits spread across continental Europe.

Continuing to read, "Brandy" is derived from brandywijn, a word of Dutch origin for "burnt". Created in a still to leave the water and remove the alcoholic vapour which condenses back into liquid form as it cools. In other languages too, it is the burning that is the essential feature."

"WOW! I did not know that." he learned something new today. He kept reading.

"So, I will not have anything special for the party, but it would be a great present. Clark will love it." Lex thought. "We could put it in the empty space in the wine cellar."

After researching more, he found  for all his home distilling

needs. He emailed the address at the bottom of the page and got things rolling.

"I'll have to sneak it in so Clark will not ask any questions until the party." Lex said.

After a few emails back and forth, the plans were finalized. The company was to drop off and set it up.

In all, it was about $25,000, but Lex did not mind. Anything for his beloved husband.

Lex called the security guards at the mansion to fill them in on the stills arrival and the men who would be setting up the equipment. It would not be for a few days.

"Call me when the men get there." Lex ordered Darius. "And, Clark is not aloud to see it either; it's a surprise for him. Got that."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Luthor."

"Clark will be so surprised." Lex looked excited. "He can even help with his special brew. After all, it is for him. It is only right to have his input on what goes in the mix." Lex thought smiling. He was happy he found something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the farm, Clark was doing a few odd jobs for his mom while they were catching up with what each had going on these days.

"Clark, I know you are here everyday; you do all of the farm work." Martha said with a bit of a heavy heart. "But, we never have time to talk. Stay for dinner so we can talk. I'm so lonely out here all by myself."

"I can't tonight, Mom. Lex is coming home early from work so we can spend sometime together. Lex and I are so busy we cross paths get up in the morning and one is in bed by the time the other gets home." Clark looked ashamed for turning down his mother.

"Okay, maybe another day, then." Martha went in the other room to cry.

"Mom wait, maybe Lex and I will come to dinner and keep you company for a while." Clark shame was too heavy to bear.

"Are you sure, I do not want to intrude on any plans you and Lex have made." Martha's tears turned to joy.

"It's fine; let me go call Lex. I'll be right back." Clark had a tiny grin on his face. He felt a bite disappointed not getting the private time he needed with Lex.

Clark was walking to the barn dialing Lex's number. He placed the phone up to his ear as it rang.

Once, twice, three, four, five. "Where are you, Lex?" Clark was getting

frustrated. "It never takes this long for you to answer your phone."

Six, seven, on eight he finally answered.

"Clark, I've been thinking about you all day. What's up?" Lex was happy to hear from him.

Clark could tell Lex had a huge smile upon his face at that moment.

"Mom wants us to have dinner with her tonight. Is that okay, or did you want to do something else." Clark asked.

"No, that is fine. It would be nice to spend sometime with your mom and have a home-cooked meal." Lex confessed, knowing it would be hard to keep Clark gift a secret. "Do I need to pick anything up?"

"No, I do not think so. If that changes I'll let you know." Clark said confused by Lex's reply.

"Okay, I'm on my way there now; see you in a bit. I love you." Lex said.

"I love you to Lex. Drive careful." Clark hung up the phone and went back into the house.

"Mom" Clark calls as soon as he gets in the door.

Martha was sitting on the couch crying. When she heard the door open she wiped the tears away and collected herself as quick as possible.

"I'm in here." she choked out unintentionally.

Clark was alarmed for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Martha was more collected than when she first answered.

"Lex is on the way. Does he need to pick anything up for dinner?" Clark asked still concerned.

"No." she replied. "I have everything I need. How does pot roast sound for dinner? You can help me cut up the vegetables and we can catch up while we wait for Lex."

"Okay, Mom, sounds good." Clark said as he grabbed the food out of the

refrigerator and a knife from the holder.

Grabbing a bundle of celery he started cutting it into small pieces.

"So, what has been doing?"

Martha was pulling a pan from the cabinet and started preparing the roast.

"Nothing much. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay; Lex works a lot; so I've been sitting around the mansion after I get done here. We are growing a part." Clark said.

"No I do not think you two are growing a part. You are just now spending a lot of time together that is all. Your marriage is like any other marriage. It takes work to stay together. The track record for you and him has been rough on the relationship. Do you still love him?" Martha looked him in the eye.

"Of course, I will always love Lex. He is the love of my life. No one, not even Lana, could be more right for me." Clark said.

"That is good. Does he know how you feel about him working and not sending much time with you?" Martha sympathized.

"No, that is what we were going to do tonight. Talk about were we are headed." Clark confessed.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you two had plans. Maybe we should do this another night." Martha felt selfish.

"No, mom, that is fine you need us here tonight." Clark was ashamed of what he had just said.

"Are you sure it is fine? Spending a few hours with your lonely mother." Martha said.

"If it wasn't, I would have told you so." Clark gave her a warm smile.

"Have I told you, you are the best son a mother could ask for? You do all the chores out here everyday. No questions asked." Martha smiled back at him.

Clark started to get serious for a moment. "With dad gone and me living with Lex you have no one to help keep the farm going. It is the least I can do."

"I love you so much." Martha leaned in and gave Clark a kiss.

Clark glanced out the window, his smile grow bigger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were getting dinner in the oven Lex pulled up. He was on the phone as he got out of the car.

"Yes, someone will be there to let the man in to set up the still. My security knows you are coming." Lex stated.

Clark meets Lex on the porch. "Who will be at the mansion?"

"The security team found a twisted wire on the alarm system. So someone will be out to fix it in the next few days. Nothing to worry about. A few extra guards are on the night shift tonight." Lex tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, was it cut or just worn out?" Clark looked worried for a minute.

Lex was approaching the top step and reach for Clark to give him a hug.

"How was your day? Are all the chores done for the day? Does your mom need help with dinner?" Lex wanted to change the subject as soon as he finished hugging Clark.

"My day was fine. Same shit different day. Feeding and watering all the animals.

Baling all the hay. Cleaning up the cow pies in the shed. Some to complete the second questions answer yes all the chores are done. Mom and I have dinner in the oven. We were catching up and waiting for you. Let go see her she wants to talk to you."

"Me, why?" Lex looked confused.

"I do not know. I need to run up to the loft to get something. You go say 'hi'."

Clark nudged Lex toward the door.

Clark ran off to the loft, and Lex walked inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Mrs. Kent." Lex gave Martha a warming smile.

"Hi, Lex." Martha returned the gesture. She was reaching for his hand.

She grabbed and pulled him close to her and gave him a kiss on the check."

"You are looking well, Mrs. Kent."

"I've told you a hundred times, call me Martha. You make me feel so old

when you say Mrs. To me."

"Old. You. Never in a million years will you be old to me."

"Lex, stop you are making me blush."

"Sorry, you are just so beautiful. You do not look old at all."

"Okay, Lex, I get the point."

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow? It may do some good to get out of

the house." Lex changed the subject.

"Yes, I would not miss my two favorite boys celebrating their happiness. You two remind me of Jon….." she turned her head as she started to cry.

Lex grabbed her, trying to comfort her. She did not resist it. She held on to Lex with dear life.

Just then Clark entered back in the house holding a shirt he had left up there last time he was there.

"What is wrong? Mom. Why is she crying Lex?" Clark looked worried.

"It is okay Clark. Lex and I were just talking. Memories of your father became rushing into my head." she said wiping her tears away.

Clark joined in the comfort hug with Lex.

"Everything will be okay, mom." they both held her close.

"I'm okay now. Let me check on the roast." Martha said.

Clark and Lex set the table, while Martha dished everything out onto a big plate. They all sat and ate dinner trying to talk about happy things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, at the mansion, Lex and Clark were trying to getting up. They had to do a lot to get ready for the anniversary party that night. They were holding each other talking in bed when the guard called to let Lex know the caterers were here to set things up.

"Let them in and we'll be right there." Lex groaned knowing it was time to get up.

"The party people are here to start setting up." Lex said and gave Clark a kiss on the forehead. "Time to get our special day started my love."

"Do we have to? I want to hold you for a while longer." Clark frowned.

"We are going away on our second honeymoon trip after the party. We can hold each other for six days. We can even stay in bed, not getting up for anything."

"I guess you are right, six days in the Bahamas will be good for us."

"Have I ever been wrong?" Lex had a huge grin on his face.

"Don't get cocky, now." Clark smiled as he looked at Lex's naked body.

They were both up out of bed and getting dressed.

Lex looked at Clark through the mirror. "Nice ass."

Clark looked at Lex through his mirror. "Yours is okay to look at, I guess."

"Who's being cocky now?"

Lex jumped on the bed, bent over shaking his butt at Clark.

Clark noticed he was not paying attention and slipped two figures in.

Lex jumped back in surprise. "Well. I like that."

Clark through on boxers and ran out of the room. "Catch me if you can?"

Lex grabbed his robe and took off down the hall. He almost had his robe on when he ran into the head of the catering place.

"Sorry." Lex looked embarrassed.

"Don't be I like the view." The caterer was a bit bashful.

Lex heard Clark's chuckling snicker behind him. Lex finished pulling his robe closed and shouted playfully, "I get you. Yay, that's right, ran you little bitch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All the fun and games aside. Let's get back to work." Lex tried to be serious.

We have wasted a lot of time.

"Oh quit being the corporate bad ass for one day. Be the man I feel in love with. The sweet kind soul in know you can be." Clark grinned.

"Sweet, kind soul? What the fuck, man? I'm Alexander Luthor, corporate bad ass.

"I have never been a sweet kind soul." Lex argued, but did not win.

"Let's just get up and finish getting things done before the party." Lex changed the subject.

Just then the phone rang. Darius from the guard house was letting Lex know that the still guy was there and had left.

"Good, thanks. Clark you finish getting your lovely ass ready." Lex got dressed and ran down to the wine cellar.

"What, Lex; where are you going?" Clark tried stopping him with no success.

He jumped up and got dressed. 'Where is that sexy ass going now?' Clark was shaking his head in wonder.

"I guess I'll go see what else needs to be done and try to hunt him

down." Clark said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, the party was under way. Guest were arriving and greeting Lex and Clark with kisses on the cheeks, hugs, and hand shakes. Lex and Clark were stealing glances at each other on and off, while the guest were saying, "hi and thanks for the invite."

The gifts were piled high on the tables. Music was blaring loudly through out the house. People dancing, drinking, eating and having to time of their lives.

After greeting people at the door, Clark and Lex started their round around the room. Getting feedback from the people at the party.

Then the music died down, someone was chiming on the side of their wine

glass.

"I have an announcement. Excuse me, please, I want to say something to the love of my life, Lex" Clark interrupted. He looked around trying to spot Lex in the sea of people. "Lex, come up here please."

When Lex got on the stage, he looked at Clark with his intense blue eyes. He whispered, "What is going on?"

Clark holds up a finger motioning him to wait. "Thank you for coming to help us Celebrate our anniversary. It means a lot to the both of us."

He turned and looked at Lex with his piercing green eyes. "It is time for my present to you my dear. I thought, what do you give to a man that has everything in the world? It took a while, than I finally thought of something. I had this made for you the perfectly aged bottle of brandy I could find. I have a stiller mixing the best ingredients that are grown.

They are waiting for your call so you can help make the best bottle known to man. It will be all your. You will be given the recipe, and no one will have excess to it but you. I love you so much. Enjoy."

They embraced in a hug.

"Wow. That is interesting, because my gift to you is in the wine cellar.

I got you a still so you can make a special bottle of anything you want.

Brandy, wine, what ever you want to make with it. I love you as well."

They gave each other the most passionate kiss anyone has seen.

"Wow, honey, thanks." Clark was amazed at what he was told.

Everyone, enjoy the party. No one goes home sober. Start the music up. "Let's rock."


	2. Chapter 2

Burnt Old Wine Part 2 By: Amanda

Later that night after the party, Clark and Lex went to the wine cellar.

"So, my dear; any ideas on what you want to try first?" Lex smiled.

"No, not really. Why?" Clark looked at Lex.

"We should do some research on what all to use and how long for everything." Lex said.

"We should retire for the night; don't you think?" Clark grabbed Lex and guided him to the stairwell.  
-  
In the bedroom, Lex and Clark were kissing and cuddling with each other.

"This is going to be a fun experiment." Lex smiled and latched on to Clark's tongue.

"Mmmmmmm. I like when you do that." Clark muttered when Lex finally released his tongue.

"I know you like it. I would not do it if you didn't." Lex rolled Clark on top of him. "Come here. You need to be spanked profusely for your disobedience earlier." Lex smacked Clark's ass hard.

"Oh yeah." Clark grabbed Lex's sweaty bald head and bit his neck.

"AWWWW!!! You drive me crazy when you do that." Lex arched his back with pleasure.

Clark leaned up with a grin on his face. "I know." He started down his body,  
"Should I get on my side and drift off to sleep? Yeah, sorry we should get to bed." Clark started to climb off of Lex.

"Shut up and come back here." Lex grabbed Clark in mid action.

"What?" Clark look was of false confusion, followed by the biggest devious grin Lex had ever seen on Clark.

"You are so bad. You tease."

"Yeah, I know." Clark rolled Lex on top of him. "My turn." -  
Fast forward a few months.

The boys have been mixing and blending ingredients from all over the globe.  
Before coming up with the perfect blend, Lex had an idea while he was brushing his teeth getting ready for work. He ran to Clark at the other end of the mansion.

"I hope I have not missed him." Lex hurried.

Clark was halfway out the door when he heard Lex's voice. He turned and saw Lex running towards him.

"What is wrong?" Clark called to Lex.

"Nothing is wrong. I had an idea I wanted to run by you." Lex grabbed his arm and was trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, you scared me for a minute." Clark worried look dissolved with relief.

Lex was upright and breathing normally. "Clark, what if we developed a new toothpaste?"

"Toothpaste?" Clark had a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah. You know how much I like my brandy."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I could buy my favorite brand of brandy, and put it in my toothpaste"  
Another light bulb went off. "And mouth wash."

"That is a great idea. We can work on that after we get home from work tonight.  
I need to go; mom is waiting or me." Clark kissed Lex and ran to the farm.

Lex grabbed his keys and left for work as well.  
-  
Lex was on his way to work, when he got a call.

"Dad, you▓re back.■

"Yes, I'm waiting for you in your office. You're late. You better have a good excuse when you get here." Lionel hung up.

Lex rolled his eyes. "God Damn It. What the fuck does he want now?" He asked himself as he put the gas pedal to the floor.

He pulled up to the building's parking garage, jumped out, and rushed up to his office. A guard stopped him.

"Your father is waiting for you, Mr. Luthor."

"No shit, Sherlock." Lex greeted the guard with his infamous sarcasm the Luthors are so famous for. He left the guard at the front desk as he mumbled his way to his office.

Lex threw open the doors. "Why are you here? How have I dishonored the family name this time?"

Lionel looked at Lex confused. "Dishonored. What are you talking about? I'm here to see what, if anything, you messed up while I was away."

"Bullshit. You never visit after a long trip without some sort of motive behind it." Lex snapped back at him.

Lionel had a slight smirk on his face. "Why, Son, I'm hurt."

"If you are not going to enlighten me on your visit, then you should go. I have things to do." Lex walk to his desk and sat down.

"Fine; then, we will talk tonight. Be at 'La Petite Fleur' about 8-ish." Lionel turned and started to walk out of the office.

"I can't. Clark and I have a date. We have not spent much time together since our anniversary party." Lex worried. He refused to let Clark down again.

"Bring him. I have not seen my son-in-law in so long. You are not backing out of this one, my son."

"But, Dad..." It was too late; Lionel had left his sight. Probably ignoring him, as well. 

Lex was angry. iClark hates dinner with my father. How am I going to convince him to come/i. Lex gritted his teeth as he reached for the phone to call Clark.

Clark was in the middle of throwing hay up in the loft when his phone vibrated.  
He finished the baling and answered his phone.

"Lex, what's up?" Clark grinned, as he always did when Lex calls.

"We have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Clark started to get worried.

"My father wants us to have dinner with him tonight at 8. I know you do not like dinners with him, but we can't get out of it. You know how he is." Lex said. "If you do not want to, we will skip it."

"No, that is okay. I think we can handle him for a few hours. If not, I'll throw him through a wall again." Clark grinned as he said it.

"Now, Clark; the last time you did that, he threatened to kick us out of the mansion." Lex was grinning at the memory.

"Oh, damn it, Lex; you take the fun out of your lovely visit with Daddy." Clark faked a frown.

"Now, Clark..."

"Okay, spoil-sport. I'll be good for daddy dearest. I'll see you at 8. Where are we meeting him?"

"'La Petite Fleur'" Lex said. "I'll meet you there. Love you, bye." Lex hung up the phone, putting his face in his hands and grinning.  
-  
Clark had been working hard all day at the farm. Martha had ran in to town to get some parts for the kitchen sink.

Clark was finishing up with the hay as he was remembering the last time Lex and he had dined with Lionel.

Lionel was bitching about Lex and Clark being a couple. Clark had to remind Lionel that he was different than all the others that have married Lex: Helen,  
Desiree, and Lana, trying to kill him and take over his inheritance. iLionel was always fond of our friendship, but when it went to the next level, Lionel has been convince I'm the worst thing that has ever happened to Lex/i. This pissed Clark off so bad that Clark flung Lionel 30 ft. into the wall parallel to them. He hasn't talked to Clark since.

Clark was lost in his thoughts when he heard something. He jerked at the noise that had pulled him out of the trance. He turned to see Lionel.

"Clark, my boy, are you okay?"

"Yes, just remembering our last encounter, is all." Clark grinned.

"So, I hear you and Lex are quite close these days." Lionel walked around Clark.

Suddenly, Clark kneeled down, grabbing his stomach. "What are you doing? Lex will know I'm not there tonight."

"Yes, and he will come running to me for support." Lionel grinned mischievously.

"No, he will not. He hates you." Clark was on all fours, struggling.

"That is where you are wrong. Lex will extend open arms when he finds you put me in the hospital."

"What are you talking about? I can't move right now. You have a green meteor rock in your hand."

"Wrong; you are covered in red meteor rock. You have no inhibitions. Lex does not know about the red rock, does he?"

"You sorry son of a bitch. Lex will never go for it."

"Oh, but you are wrong; he will. See, I'm going to start right here in front of you." Lionel said as he threw himself against the wall, breaking the wood Clark had just placed. The act had put cuts on his face and body.

He was doubled over, hiding the meteor rock, when Martha came into the barn.

She automatically saw Clark lying on the floor and ran to him. "What happened?"

"Mom, run Lionel..."

Martha looked up to see Lionel lying unconscious on the floor. "Clark, what did you do?" She ran to Lionel. As she got there, she saw the green rock in Lionel's hand. "Wwwwhhh..." She ran back to Clark.

Lionel sat up, grinning. "Now, Martha, you are home early."

Martha tried scooping up Clark and running, just to fall back down. "Lionel, why are you doing this?"

"Because your son is not meant to be with mine."

"Lex and Clark love each other. Why stand in the way of that?" Martha looked confused.

"You know, Jonathan would be doing the same thing if he was still alive."

"You..." Martha ran after Lionel enraged. "You are not allowed to say a word about my deceased husband." 

Lionel grabbed Martha's wrists, dropping the meteor rock. Martha noticed and kicked it out of sight.

Clark arose. "Get your hands off my mom." Clark ran full force at Lionel, going through two walls.

Lionel was knocked out.

"Mom, go in the house and call Lex. Tell him what is going on."

"Okay. Be careful." She ran and grabbed the meteor rock and hid it as she ran to the house.  
-  
She dialed the phone, calling Lex.

"Lex, come quick. Lionel is here. He is trying to kill Clark." Martha was panicked.

"Calm down. I'm on my way." Lex was furious.  
-  
Back in the barn, Lionel regained consciousness. He had another rock. He was hitting Clark with it profusely. "Leave my son alone. You are not worthy enough to be a Luthor."

Clark was doubled over. "I'm not a Luthor; we changed both of our names to Kenthor."

Lionel's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?" He saw that on Lex's office door but it did not click until now.

"You sorry..." as Lionel was throwing the next punch, Lex caught it. Lex turned his father around quickly and threw a punch of his own. Lionel dropped the other rock.

He was throwing punch after punch, in the scuffle the rock had been kicked out of sight. Letting Clark regain his strength.

Clark jumped up. "Lex, stop. Lex..." Clark reached out and grabbed Lex's hand.  
"Stop."

Clark took Lex's head in his hand and looked at him square in the eye. ⌠LEX..."

Clark's action was embraced and Lex collapsed in Clark's arms. 'What have I done?" Lex looked at the blood-soaked hands in front of him, then at his father lying on the floor.

He looked up at Clark, tears forming in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he softly kissed Lex's forehead.

Martha ran to the barn, sliding on her knees toward the boys, embracing them in a huge group hug. Lex and Clark wrapped their free arms around her as well.

Lionel was stirring. Clark pushed through the hug and hit him again as the police pulled into the drive. 


End file.
